


Fruity

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-03
Updated: 2007-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: An unexpected sequel to "Molly Wobblus Interruptus."





	Fruity

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For Maple on her birthday.  


* * *

**Fruity**  

_by alloy_

The Minister of Magic liked to walk home. Not the whole way of course, but a discrete apparition to the village of Ottery St. Catchpole afforded him the opportunity of a brisk stroll to the Burrow.

It was also, in it's own way, family time. Many an evening a member of his family would join him, often seeking advice, sometimes just for companionship, and occasionally warning him of 'circumstances' at home.

This fine summer evening the lanky form of youngest son stood idly leaning against a wall as Arthur appeared.

Ron greeted his father with a brief hug and fell in alongside him. They walked in silence for a while

and then Ron cleared his throat.

"Dad?"

"Yes son."

Ron he noticed was rather red....

"Do you promise not to tell mum?"

Arthur chuckled. That had become a rather common request over the years.

"That depends Ron. Some things I can't keep from her." Arthur stopped. "If you were gravely ill, for example, or dying."

A smile flashed across Ron's face and disappeared as quickly.

"Most likely exhaustion." he muttered.

Arthur resumed his pace. "Cannon's working you too hard?"

"No dad that's fine, that's grand in fact."

"Hermione working you too hard then?"

His son stopped dead in his tracks.

"She mental that one. You know that Dad?"

"I believe you knew that before you married her."

"It's just....the last couple of weeks...she's gotten worse."

"How so?"

Ron leant forward. "She's Horny."

Arthur could not contain a wry chuckle. "I'm glad for you son."

Ron shook his head. "You don't understand Dad, she's always been......um....eager, but now she's really eager. She won't leave me alone."

"The moment I walk through the door she's undressing me."

Ron looked hurriedly up and down the lane. "You won't tell Mum will you?"

Stifling his laughter Arthur shook his head. "No son I won't. But I must say that I experienced a similar problem when I was about your age, your mother...."

"DAD!"

"Um....er your brother William came to me with this problem about a year ago....also about Fleur's preference for exotic fruit."

"Oh Merlin! Hermione's been on at me about Kiwi fruit."

"Ah yes." Arthur said.

"You know the Muggles have an all night fruitier in Soho?"

"I'm familiar with the place."

"What's the matter Dad? What's happening to my wife?"

"Well Ron, Bill had a similar problem last year." Arthur let a guffaw escape him. "And you're an Uncle now?"

Ron's eyes widened.

"What?" He spluttered. "You mean? You think? I've got to..."

Arthur grabbed his son by the shoulders. "Calm down son. There are no guarantees, but it wouldn't hurt to check."

"Alright." Ron nodded. "I've got to get home. There’s things to do…"

"Go then. Oh and Ron I will need to tell you mother. You do understand?"

"Oh yes, yes of course."

Ron disappeared with a reckless pop

Arthur continued on his path homeward. 'It's funny.' He thought. 'I haven't thought about that fruitier in years, not until Fleur’s pregnancy. Funny that Ron should find it on his own."

At last his home appeared. Wearily he opened the door and entered his kitchen.

"Molly." He shouted. "I have some news."

"In here Arthur...." came the reply.

Arthur walked through to living room. It was dark, his wife had lit candles and two glasses of wine sat on the coffee table.

Molly was.....

Arthur stopped

His wife was wearing an apron, a recent Christmas present.

That was all really.

"I've been thinking of you all day Mister Minister." She said

"Really?" Arthur squeaked.

"Yes really!" Molly beckoned with her finger and Arthur found himself pulled toward the couch.

"All the things I'm going to do to you, and all the things you’re going to do to me."

"Ah huh."

"And afterward Arthur."

"Yes Mollywobbles?"

"I rather fancy some avocado."

Fin


End file.
